


melting like ice cream (when you smile)

by newlovecassette



Category: SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Pining, no plot just baekhyun being gay and stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 08:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newlovecassette/pseuds/newlovecassette
Summary: “I think he’s attractive, that’s all,” Baekhyun grumbles. “It’s not a crush if you think someone’s hot.”“Sure,” Jongin says, and pats Baekhyun on the knee. “Keep telling yourself that.”





	melting like ice cream (when you smile)

**Author's Note:**

> title from “melting” by kali uchis

Baekhyun does not develop _crushes._

He is an entirely capable, professional man. 

This is another project, another thing he has to do, another lineup of schedules to add to his calendar. He likes his members, enjoys spending time with new people, but it’s just a side project, he thinks. 

Unfortunately—it’s complicated by one factor. _Lucas._

Tall, handsome Lucas, with the big hands and bigger smile. Lucas, who practically insists on invading Baekhyun’s personal space all the time, laughing at all his jokes, _touching _him. It makes him lose his mind. 

It’s impossible to not stare at Lucas, to keep his eyes off him, Baekhyun finds. He’s just entrancing—endearing, like a lovable puppy, yet charismatic at the same time. It doesn’t hurt that he’s painfully attractive too. 

Anyway—Baekhyun does not develop crushes. Not at all.

—

Being in a group together for so long means you know each other well—you can notice each other’s habits and emotions. 

So, when Jongin approaches Baekhyun after a recording session, he knows what to expect. 

They’re sitting on a couch in the break room when Jongin scoots over to sit closer to Baekhyun. 

“Baekhyun...” he begins, and Baekhyun looks up from his phone, cocking an eyebrow. “I have a question.”

“Shoot.”

“Well, I’ve known you for a long time, you know, and—”

“C’mon Jongin, we got to go back to the booth in ten. Cut to the chase.” He picks his water bottle up off the table and starts to take a sip. 

“Do you have a crush on Lucas?”

Baekhyun immediately chokes on his drink, water dribbling down his chin. 

“No! Where’d you get that idea from?”

Jongin grins the grin he does when he _knows _he’s gotten something right. 

“Oh, you _so _do.”

Baekhyun wipes the water from his face with a shirt sleeve, trying to keep himself from appearing too flustered. 

“I don’t have a ‘crush’. That’s such ridiculous juvenile terminology anyway.”

“I see how you look at him, you know. You’re not very subtle.”

“Oh, so I’m not allowed to look at the members of our group now?” Baekhyun replies defensively.

“Theres looking, and then there’s like—” Jongin clasps his hands together and stares at Baekhyun, widening his eyes into a puppy-dog expression until he looks like a caricature of a love stricken person. 

“I don’t do that!” Baekhyun gasps.

“Oh Lucas,” Jongin sing-songs in a mocking voice, “whisk me away in your big powerful arms, you handsome man!” 

“Shut up,” Baekhyun hisses, kicking Jongin in the shin. “Be quiet, what if someone hears?”

Jongin grins maniacally. “If you didn’t _like _him, why would you care if he heard?”

Baekhyun stares at Jongin pensively, and takes a quiet sip of his water. “No comment.” 

“So you do have a crush, then?”

“I think he’s attractive, that’s all,” Baekhyun grumbles. “It’s not a crush if you think someone’s hot.”

“Sure,” Jongin says, and pats Baekhyun on the knee. “Keep telling yourself that.”

—

“Baekhyun!” Lucas exclaims. Baekhyun looks up from his phone. Lucas is standing over him—Baekhyun is currently situated on the practice room floor—sweaty, still recovering from their practice, eager smile on his face. 

“Yeah?” Baekhyun says, praying that his voice doesn’t crack from the sudden rush of anxiety at seeing Lucas above him. 

“Can I have your phone number?” 

Baekhyun is so distracted by watching a drop of sweat roll down Lucas’s neck that he doesn’t process the question. 

“Huh?” 

“I said, can I have your phone number?” Lucas pouts a little. “I want to be able to text you!”

“Oh!” Baekhyun desperately hopes that the tips of his ears aren’t flushing red. “I mean—Yes! Of course. I would love that.” Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Jongin, who’s lips curl into a smirk. He stands up, fumbling with his phone for a second. “Do you have KaKaoTalk?”

Lucas nods and grins, his smile making something in Baekhyun’s chest squeeze. 

—

Lucas starts texting Baekhyun.  
The content of the messages is usually something entirely unimportant, often accompanied by a bunch of emojis. Maybe a picture or two.

[Lucas] [08:43 AM]

_Hyung!! I’m excited to see you again!! Look at this dog I saw!! :D _[Image Attached]

Baekhyun tries to play it cool. He’s just being a good friend, a good leader for his group members, he reassures himself. He only thinks Lucas is attractive, and texting has nothing to do with Lucas’s physical form, he reminds himself. He texts back short, one sentence replies, in some attempt to seem cool and relaxed about the whole thing.

[Lucas] [10:26 AM] 

_How are you today, hyung? :) _

[Baekhyun] [10:31 AM]

_just vibing_

Baekhyun reminds himself that he does not have a crush. He doesn’t look forward to Lucas’s messages every day—they’re an inconsequential part of his routine, he reassures. He’s not using his free time to look up videos of Lucas on YouTube because he absolutely loves his laugh, his personality—he’s just doing his duty as a leader, learning about the members. (Never mind that he doesn’t do any research on the other five.) 

Sometimes—Lucas sends selfies. Those are the messages that make Baekhyun lose his mind—because it breaches some line, the line of physical attraction that is kept separate from the fluttering in his chest when Lucas texts him—and its the worst feeling in the world.

[Lucas] [01:06 AM]

_I can’t sleep :’( _[Image Attached]

[Baekhyun] [01:07 AM]

_ u sleep without a shirt lol?_

[Lucas] [01:08 AM] 

_It’s comfortable XD_

[Baekhyun is typing...]

_u look hot lol_

[Delete this draft?] [Yes.]

[Baekhyun] [01:11 AM]

_to each their own lmao whatever helps u sleep i guess_

_u have a nice chest not a bad idea to show it off_

[Message deleted.]

[Lucas] [01:11 AM] 

_Haha I saw that, thank you hyung! _

[Read 01:12 AM]

Alone in his room, the dim green glow of his bedside clock the only light, Baekhyun buries his face in his pillow and lets out a mortified yell.

_—_

“Who are you texting?”

Baekhyun looks up to see Chanyeol looking at him, curious. 

“No one,” he says, flustered. 

“You were just smiling at your phone a bunch,” Chanyeol shrugs. “C’mon, who is it? A new girl?” He pauses, and then his eyebrows lift as he studies Baekhyun’s face. “...Or boy?” 

Jongin spins away from the dressing room mirror to look at the two of them. 

“Baekhyun has a crush,” he announces loudly. 

“Yes!” Chanyeol fist-pumps. “I was right!” 

Baekhyun groans, dropping his phone against the counter and putting his head in his hands. 

“I don’t have a crush.”

“Who has a crush?” Sehun asks as he walks into the dressing room. 

“No one does!” Baekhyun growls out from behind his palms.

“Baekhyun does.” Chanyeol and Jongin say.

Sehun throws his jacket on the couch. “On who?”

“On nobody. I don’t have a crush, you assholes,” Baekhyun says.

Chanyeol nudges Jongin with his elbow. “Do you know who it’s on?”

Jongin pauses for just enough time for Baekhyun to look up and give him the _don’t you dare _look, but Jongin seems far too excited about the opportunity to divulge his secrets.

“Lucas,” he announces. “From our new project. The supergroup.” 

“Who?” Sehun remarks, wrinkling his nose in thought. “Do I know him?” 

Chanyeol playfully kicks Baekhyun in the shin. “So it _was _a boy!”

“It’s not a fucking crush, for the last time!” Baekhyun whines, throwing his hands in the air. “Leave me alone!”

“If it’s not a crush,” Jongin says, “then what exactly is it?”  
“First of all,” Baekhyun says, pointing threateningly in Jongin’s direction, “you weren’t supposed to tell anyone, you backstabbing bitch. Second of all, I just think he’s hot. That’s it. I think Sehun’s hot, you don’t see me doing anything about it.”  
“Thank you,” Sehun says smugly.

“Yeah, but when Sehun texts you, you don’t smile at your phone like that.” Chanyeol points out.   
Baekhyun’s cheeks heat up with embarrassment. “You don’t even know if it was Lucas that I was texting.”  
“But it was, wasn’t it?”

Baekhyun gulps. All three pairs of eyes in the room are on him, and he sighs. “Fine, it was. Whatever, you guys. Stop being so dramatic.” He crosses his arms and stares up at the ceiling, avoiding eye contact.

“Baekhyun has a cru—ush!” Jongin sing-songs.

“For the final goddamn time, it’s not a crush!”

“Baekhyun has a what?” a voice from the doorway asks, and everyone turns to see Jongdae and Junmyeon standing there.

“A crush,” Sehun says.

Baekhyun lets out an exasperated groan. 

—

It’s not a crush. 

But Baekhyun might, just _might, _be feeling something more than just physical attraction towards Lucas. 

It’s a slow realization, or perhaps, more of a journey to accept what Baekhyun’s always known. 

It hits him for the first time during practice.

They’ve been practicing for hours, and Baekhyun has down the moves, for the most part. The music is pounding loud in his ears, and he takes a step—and his ankle twists, a sharp pain shooting up his leg. Before he can even realize it, he hears himself curse, his whole body collapsing to the floor. It takes a few seconds before everyone notices, but then the music abruptly stops, everyone turning and rushing to his side. 

Lucas is there first, because of course he is. 

(Baekhyun briefly considers the irony of it all—the whole reason he had fucked up the choreography was because he had been distracted watching Lucas in the mirror, admiring the expression of concentration on his face.)

“Are you okay?” Lucas asks, leaning right over Baekhyun, in an honest to God assault on his heart, face hanging right over his. 

Baekhyun props himself up on his elbows, forehead almost knocking against Lucas’s, and winces.

“I just twisted my ankle is all,” he says, and Jesus Christ, Lucas is looking at him with the softest worried expression, and it makes Baekhyun want to lie back down on the floor and never get back up. 

“I’ll get some ice,” Jongin says, rushing out of the room. 

“Why don’t we take a break,” the dance teacher says. “Baekhyun, you good?”

“I’m fine,” Baekhyun says, and he tries to stand up, but his legs don’t seem to want to move. “Ah—fuck.”

The other boys look at him with concern.

“Should we call someone?” Taemin asks. 

“I just need to sit for a couple minutes.” He attempts to stand once more, and visibly winces in pain.

“I’ll carry you to the couch,” Lucas announces, and before Baekhyun fully realizes what he’s saying, Lucas is reaching under him, hooking an arm under the bend of Baekhyun’s knees and another by his back, and _lifting. _Lucas is literally holding him up like he’s some princess, and just carrying him across the room like it’s no big deal. 

“Hey!” Baekhyun yelps, gripping onto Lucas’s shoulder on instinct. Lucas just smiles down at him with a dopey grin. 

“You can’t walk,” he says, and then gently places Baekhyun down on the couch, where he falls with a little thud. Baekhyun makes an inhuman noise, face probably completely red, but Lucas doesn’t seem to notice, too busy tugging up the leg of Baekhyun’s sweatpants as he sits down in front of him on the floor. 

“What are you doing?” Baekhyun demands. He swears he can see Mark giggling out the corner of his eye, and wonders just _how _many people Jongin has informed of his little infatuation. 

“Checking the injury,” Lucas says nonchalantly, and Jongin hands him an ice pack. Baekhyun huffs and crosses his arms as Lucas runs his hands over his ankle. “I think it’s just a little twist. You should be fine soon, but we should put ice on it.” He places the ice pack on Baekhyun’s ankle, humming a little to himself, and Baekhyun forgets for a second that there’s anyone else in the room besides the two of them. Lucas looks up at Baekhyun and smiles wide—and Baekhyun can’t help it. He smiles back, his heart swelling like an expanding balloon. 

He might _like _this. He might like Lucas taking care of him, being completely tender and gentle with him. 

_Oh God. _

He squeezes his eyes shut and tries to still his beating heart.

—

The second step towards Baekhyun’s ultimate, crush-having doom is Jongin’s fault.  
They’re at the airport on the way to Dubai. Baekhyun doesn’t notice it at first, he’s too busy trying to be cool in front of the cameras, but behind him, Ten and Jongin are talking, whispering, plotting something.

As they’re about to board the plane, Baekhyun reviews his ticket one more time. He’s sitting next to Jongin. He looks over to his seat-mate, who’s standing right next to him with a smile on his face. 

“You’re gonna thank me later,” Jongin says, and hands his ticket to the flight attendant. 

Baekhyun looks at him, confused. “Huh?”

Jongin walks away speedily into the doors leading to the plane, and Baekhyun hands the attendant his ticket, staring at Jongin’s disappearing back, before he turns around one time and _winks. _

Baekhyun blinks, and then feels an arm on his shoulder. He jumps a little in surprise, then turns. It’s Lucas. Of course.

“We’re seat-mates!” he exclaims. 

“I—I’m sitting next to Jongin,” Baekhyun says, feeling his voice strain at just the _sight _of Lucas.

“Jongin and Ten wanted to sit together and talk about dance, so he swapped seats with me!” Lucas waves his ticket around, arm still on his shoulder. Baekhyun wants to scream. Does this boy have no concept of personal space?  
“Did he now,” Baekhyun mutters, narrowing his eyes as they start the walk onto the plane. 

“Aren’t you excited? I feel like we haven’t even had a real opportunity to talk yet!” Lucas bounces up and down a little. “I mean—if you want to sleep or something that’s cool too. I just like spending time with you. I want to know you better.” 

Baekhyun grips the strap of his bag so tight he thinks his knuckles will turn paper-white. “I feel the same.”He nods at the flight attendant vaguely as they step onto the plane and start their journey towards their seats. Eight hours. That’s the length of the flight from Seoul to Dubai. He’s going to be sitting next to Lucas for _eight hours. _

Lucas grins goofily again. “Can I have the window seat, hyung?” 

Something about the way he draws out the word _hyung _makes Baekhyun’s palms sweat, but he ignores it, and just gives his best normal-person-who-is-not-having-a-gay-panic-attack smile. “Yeah, of course. Whatever you want.” _Anything you want. Ever. I’d do anything for you. _

“Hell yeah!” Lucas shoves his way into the seat, and then pats the one next to him. “Come on, sit!” He looks so excited. He’s excited to be spending time with Baekhyun. Why does that make Baekhyun feel so strange? 

“You’re full of energy today.” Baekhyun chuckles, sinking into the aisle seat. He watches Lucas struggle to find a comfortable position for his long-as-hell legs. There’s just something about Lucas that’s so deeply endearing, so heartwarming to watch. Baekhyun feels a fluttering in the bottom of his stomach that he hasn’t felt for a long, long time. 

“I’m just excited! I’ve never been to Dubai!” He leans back, putting his hands behind his head. “I’m glad we switched seats. I’ve been sad that we haven’t had much of an opportunity to talk to each other.” 

“You have?” Baekhyun chokes.

“Yeah! Hey, hyung, if we have free time soon, you should teach me more Korean. I want to learn more.”

Baekhyun looks at him, surprised. “Don’t you have a Korean tutor?”

Lucas leans over, placing one of his (massive) hands on Baekhyun’s arm. “I wanna learn from you, though,” he says cheekily, and Baekhyun swears he’s blushing a little, but that might just be him projecting. “I want to know all the words you use. So that we can talk even more, and be better friends.”

“Oh, um, well… I don’t think I’d mind doing that. You’re doing great with your Korean so far, though.” Baekhyun gives an awkward pat to Lucas on his hand, imagining holding it, for just a second. 

_That’s not a good sign, _he thinks, because anytime he thirsted after his members or other people he found attractive, he never was thinking about _hand-holding. _Shit.

“Thanks.” Lucas softly lets go of Baekhyun’s arm, and looks over the seats behind them with a lift of his head, waving at Ten. Baekhyun looks behind his seat too, making eye contact with Jongin and giving him a glare. Jongin just smiles knowingly. 

There’s about twenty minutes of mostly silence as the plane prepares to take off. Baekhyun leafs through a copy of SkyMall, pretending to be interested in their selection of garden gnome statues, because Lucas is watching videos on his phone and keeps giggling so _adorably _that Baekhyun believes he might internally combust if he looks at him anymore. Right as the plane takes off, he gets a text. 

[Jongin] [8:23 AM]

_Good luck hyung ;))))) Enjoy your flight_

_I think this plane’s bathroom can fit two people, just saying ;P_

Baekhyun resists the urge to throw his phone into the window and leans back against the headrest with an exasperated sigh. Lucas unplugs his headphones, and leans over. 

“Hey,” he says, far too close for Baekhyun to handle. “Do you think I should wear more v-neck shirts?”

“Wh—Why do you ask?”

Lucas smirks, and there’s almost a bit of cockiness in his eyes, like he _knows _what he’s doing to Baekhyun. “You said I have a nice chest. I wanna show it off.” 

Baekhyun makes an embarrassed groan. “Fuck, I was hoping you’d forgotten about that.” 

“It was nice. I like being complimented,” Lucas laughs.“But for real, should I?” 

“I mean…” Baekhyun folds up the SkyMall and sticks it in the back seat pocket. “I think they would look good on you, yeah.” He pauses, feeling a little bolder. “Necklaces, too. You should wear more necklaces.” 

“Okay. I can do that.” Lucas makes a concentrated expression like he’s deliberately memorizing everything Baekhyun’s saying. “For you,” he adds, patting Baekhyun on the knee. 

Baekhyun laughs nervously. “Lucas, I really don’t understand what you’re talking about sometimes.”

“That’s why you gotta teach me!” Lucas’s hand is still on Baekhyun’s knee, just sort of gripping it. “You know, hyung, I really admire you a lot.” 

Baekhyun tries to stop the blood from rushing to his face. “Me? Of all people?” He crosses his arms.

“Yeah,” Lucas looks out the window, and he seems a little embarrassed all of a sudden. “I mean, um, you’re really cool, and good at singing and dancing. Just good at everything.” His thumb massages the side of Baekhyun’s leg, and Baekhyun tries his best to not spasm and kick the seat in front of him.

“Thank you.” Baekhyun says, a little quiet. He’s usually so cocky, so loud, so full of energy, but something about Lucas changes him, makes him feel completely out of his element. 

“It’s hard to find the words in Korean,” Lucas says, and he lets go of Baekhyun’s knee, making eye contact this time. “You’re just really funny and kind and you take care of everyone so well.” 

“I—thank you.” Baekhyun’s stomach drops—not exactly in a bad way, but more in the way where he feels like he’s sinking into a completely unfamiliar of emotion. 

Lucas and him stay quiet for a moment. After a few minutes, the quiet hum of the plane behind them, Lucas yawns. 

“Hyung, I’m sleepy,” he says. “Do you mind if I rest on your shoulder?” 

“Sure.”

Baekhyun doesn’t think too hard about how it’s sort of ridiculous—he knows Lucas has a neck pillow in his bag, and that him leaning down to put his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder seems kind of uncomfortable—he’s too distracted by the fact that Lucas’s head is right next to his, his hair smelling like coconut shampoo. Lucas falls asleep almost instantly—and Baekhyun sits, awake, for the next hour or so, thinking about how he might be in a lot deeper than he thought. 

—

Baekhyun hits his breaking point two days later. 

It’s been a long, sweaty day of filming, of being fussed over and ordered around, of dancing in the sweltering sun, and he’s exhausted. Not just physically—but emotionally. 

His head has been spinning ever since the plane ride. Not that anything out of the ordinary happened or anything. After Lucas had woken up, it had been pretty normal. They’d watched a movie together—Iron Man, at Baekhyun’s insistence—Baekhyun explaining some of the Korean subtitles to Lucas when he didn’t understand. They had talked about normal things, like practice, the hard parts of the choreography, what music they liked. It was like they were _friends, _just good pals sharing amicable conversation on a plane ride. 

(Except that sometimes, Baekhyun looks into Lucas’s eyes and feels for a brief second like he’s drowning. He tries to push that to the bottom of his psyche, far, far away.) 

Yet, for some reason, it’s haunting Baekhyun—not the plane ride, really, but the existence of one Wong Yukhei in his life and what it exactly means. In perspective, it seems so dramatic, to be so affected by one little meaningless crush, but this is different. It’s Baekhyun, cocky, flirtatious Baekhyun, who never lets his guard down, never lets anyone affect him like this. 

He’s tired of thinking about it, thinking about the little curve of Lucas’s lips upwards as he breaks into smile, or feeling like he’s being tugged into a pool of quicksand every time he hears the noise of his laugh. 

He just might have a tiny little crush, just maybe. That means Jongin was right, and Baekhyun _hates _when someone was right all along. (Unless it’s him.)

He rolls over in bed, checking the clock. 1:08 AM. Then, his phone buzzes.

[Lucas] [01:08 AM]

_I can’t sleep again!!!!! :( _

Baekhyun feels his skin prickle with something. He’s not sure if it’s anxiety, or maybe excitement, but it’s something for sure. He could just text a half hearted response, try to be relaxed about it like he always is, but—fuck it. Fuck it all. Baekhyun doesn’t give a shit anymore.

[Baekhyun] [01:09 AM]

_come over_

_come to my room_

_it’s just down the hall_

_lets hang i can’t sleep either_

[Lucas] [01:10 AM]

_Hehe I was hoping you’d say that XD _

_I’m actually outside your room right now_

Baekhyun’s eyes widen, and he sits up in bed, throwing off the covers and padding across the floor to the door, which he swings open. Standing there is Lucas, in a huge t-shirt and a ridiculously tiny pair of sleep shorts, with a pillow and blanket tucked under his arm. He looks up from his phone and makes a surprised noise. 

“Come in,” Baekhyun says, trying to seem as casual about it as possible. “Can’t believe you were waiting outside. Creep,” he adds on, but he says it as affectionately as he can. 

“Sorry,” Lucas mumbles with a little smile, running a hand through his hair. He looks around the room, and Baekhyun tries to casually kick a pair of underwear under the bed before he sees.

“Couldn’t sleep, huh?” Baekhyun questions as Lucas awkwardly sits on the edge of his bed.

“Yeah.” Lucas’s voice is a little hoarse, like he’s been crying or something, but Baekhyun doesn’t question it. “And I—I missed you, I guess.”

Baekhyun stands up a little straighter. “Missed _me_?” 

“Well, yeah. There were some things I wanted to talk about. I just kept lying awake and thinking.” Lucas looks up at Baekhyun, who’s still standing, and smiles hopefully. 

“I was… thinking, as well,” Baekhyun replies, suddenly feeling more bold. On God, Lucas is right in front of him, alone in his room, and Baekhyun is fed up with all the stupid thoughts in his head. He needs it all out, now. “Lie down with me?”

There’s a couple of moments of quiet shuffling as the two of them adjust to lie down on Baekhyun’s bed. Baekhyun tugs the covers over the two of them, legs brushing against Lucas’s. 

“So,” Baekhyun says, turning to Lucas and resting his head on his hand. “What did you want to talk about? Are you nervous? Need Korean lessons? Having girl problems?” 

“_Hyung,_” Lucas whines. “Come on. It’s more than that, you know.” 

Baekhyun blinks, genuinely confused. “I do?”

“It’s about you,” Lucas says, quieter this time. 

Taken aback, Baekhyun sits up a little straighter. “Mine was about you too, actually. But you go first.” 

“It’s embarrassing,” Lucas says, and he tugs the covers a little bit over his head.

“You can talk to me, you know.” Baekhyun says, trying not to get his hopes up, because there’s something he _wants _to hear him say, but that can’t be it. It just can’t.

Lucas looks up at the ceiling, studying the patterns of plaster. He audibly swallows, his Adam’s apple bobbing, which Baekhyun watches (then silently curses himself out for being horny even during such a vulnerable moment). 

“Well, you know how Ten is, right?”

Baekhyun furrows his brow. “I’m not sure what you mean.” 

“You know,” Lucas says, face getting noticeably red even in the dim of the hotel room. “He’s different. Like, he likes… boys, not girls.”

_Oh. _Baekhyun thinks. _This is where this is going. _

“Okay, yes, I do know.” Baekhyun says, biting his lip. “What’s your point?”

“Well… I think… well, I don’t think I don’t like girls, you know?”

“Yeah…” Baekhyun draws out, his heart quickening in his chest. 

“But I might like boys, also. I had a talk with Ten, and he said—well, he said you were like that too, and that I should talk to you.”

Baekhyun isn’t sure whether he should feel disappointed, or happy, but it certainly isn’t what he was expecting. He opens his mouth to say something, but it is suddenly interrupted. 

“But—I can’t talk to you about it, hyung. Because,” Lucas raises an arm to cover his face, “you’re the whole reason I like boys in the first place!” 

Baekhyun feels like someone just hit him with a bag full of bricks. He shakes his head, as if to ward of the fog of confusion surrounding him. “Huh?”

“I like you,” Lucas says, in a tiny voice. “And I know you probably don’t feel the same, it’s just you’re so kind to me, and so good to me, and you’re so handsome and small and I think I really like you a lot, more than any—”

Baekhyun stops Lucas in the middle of his sentence by hitting him in the face with his pillow. The younger makes a muffled yelp. 

“You asshole!” Baekhyun half-shouts, forgetting it’s past midnight. He pulls the pillow off of Lucas’s face, whose expression is for the most part, completely mortified. “I like you too,” he hisses. “I can’t believe all this fucking time I was pining over your stupid dumb ass and you liked me back the whole time?” 

“Y—You like me?” Lucas spits out, propping himself up on his elbows. “Like… as… like in a romantic way?” 

Baekhyun grabs onto Lucas’s shoulders and shakes him a little bit. “God. You’re an imbecile. I’m an imbecile. _Yes _in a romantic way. In a flowers and chocolate and candlelit dinners way. I like you like that, and it’s been driving me mad for the past few months, and you’re telling me the whole time you felt the same?” 

“…Yes? I mean it didn’t really hit me until tonight, but, yeah, I did. I do.” 

Baekhyun lets out a strangled noise of frustration with himself. How the hell didn’t he notice? He thought sending shirtless selfies was just a thing younger people these days did among their friends. All this time, when he was watching Lucas, Lucas was watching back.

A voice in the back of Baekhyun’s head screams _fuck it _again, and Baekhyun puts a hand on Lucas’s thigh. 

“You ever kissed a boy before?” he asks, seriously. 

“I don’t kiss often,” Lucas says. 

“Want me to show you how?”  
“How to what?”  
Baekhyun flips over the covers, and rolls over a bit, taking a leg and lifting it over Lucas’s lap so that he’s straddling him. He takes two hands and cups Lucas’s stupid, beautiful, beautiful face. 

“What do you think? How to kiss.”

“Oh. _Oh._” Lucas gulps nervously, and his hands somehow land on Baekhyun’s waist. “I think I’d like that very much.” 

Baekhyun grins, resting his arms on Lucas’s shoulders. “Let me show you the way.” 

He leans in, and Lucas at first doesn’t seem to know what to do, but he eventually catches on, tilting his head a bit so their lips can touch without their noses smashing together. Baekhyun has to keep his breathing even, because holy shit, he’s kissing Lucas, and he never imagined this would happen even a few hours ago. Lucas sort of tastes like toothpaste, and he’s sort of sloppy in an endearing way, and Baekhyun thinks he likes it. He likes it _very _much. 

When he pulls away, Lucas makes a gasping noise. “Wow,” he says, hands still on Baekhyun’s waist. 

Baekhyun grabs Lucas’s t-shirt collar, playing with it a little. 

“Lucas,” he says, “I think I might have a little crush on you.”  
—

(When they walk out to breakfast the next morning, holding hands, Jongin doesn’t _say _anything, but the self-satisfied smile on his face is enough to show exactly what he’s thinking. Baekhyun kicks his shin under the table and runs his thumb in-between Lucas’s fingers.)

(He thinks he might be in this for a long time.) 

**Author's Note:**

> send prompts/questions/whatever to my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/lesyebin) or say hi to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/pristinbian)!


End file.
